


A Distant Song

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is far away...Dominic hopes he'll be found....but will Matthew want to come back if he is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of "Muted Symphony" series

Matthew was jolted awake by the jet landing and being pulled off his seat by one of Alexi’s heavies. When he stepped out of the cabin, he knew instantly that this was not Russia; the heat attested to that.

He was reminded that he should be moving and walked down the short flight of steps and into one of the private hangars.

Several minutes later two vehicles pulled up, a Hummer and a limousine. 

Alexi walked forward and the rear passenger window was opened, and Alexi conversed in what Matthew thought was Arabic.

Then Alexi snapped his fingers and he was dragged forward. There was an older man sitting in the back of the limo. He stepped out and did exactly what Alexi had done, and walked round him, examining him like he was a prize animal.

The older man nodded and he shook hands with Alexi, who then turned to his own men and said.

“Put him in the Hummer and watch him.”

Like he was going to jump out of speeding vehicle.

The journey was done in silence and from what he could see from the vehicle, he was somewhere in the States…possibly Nevada or Texas, or one of the desert states. The limo in front stopped outside a set of large gates, which lead to a very large house.

He blinked at the sunlight when he stepped out of the Hummer. There were expensive cars parked outside and well- manicured lawns. 

Whoever owned this house had enough money to waste on watering grass in a desert state.

He shivered at the air-conditioned coolness inside of the house, which shouted wealth yet taste. 

As he followed Alexi and the other man he heard music and laughter. He was taken upstairs and taken inside a large bedroom…ah, it was like that then…figured. He sighed and closed his eyes…he knew what was coming next.

He jumped when a voice said.

“Most people are nosey and explore the room they’re in.”

He turned and found Alexi and another man, who was well-dressed and had an air of authority and wealth about him.

“You were right, Alexi…he is exquisite.”

The man reached out and Matthew flinched away from his touch.

The man smiled, “And spirited, good, I like a little rebelliousness. It makes things much more interesting…something to tame. The money will be transferred to your account today.”

Matthew was surprised when Alexi actually bowed his head…was this man that rich and powerful?

Alexi left and the man spoke to the two men that had entered with him.

“Leave us, myself and Matthew are going to get acquainted.”

He couldn’t stop himself from flinching again when the man reached out and touched his face.

“Do you think I am going to hurt you? Why would I damage something so beautiful and fragile?”

When the man touched his face again, he forced himself not to flinch.

“Better…I am Al-Aziz and you belong to me now.”

****************

“When are you coming back to the shop?” was the question asked down the phone.

The word ‘never’ popped into his Dominic’s head, but the word ‘Monday’ came out.

He’d returned to his own place, as he couldn’t stand being in a place that reminded him of Matthew.

It had been a six weeks since Matthew had been taken, but it felt like a lifetime. He felt sick at the thought that Matthew might be suffering horrible abuse in someone’s sick fantasy, or god forbid, already dead; he didn’t know that much about snuff movies, but what he did know was enough to frighten him.

The only glimmer of hope was the Wosltenholmes’, whose influence and status kept the police from putting Matthew at the bottom of a very big pile of missing people. And their wealth that meant they could pay people to look for and hopefully bring Matthew home.

But all of this would take time and that was something that Matthew may not have.

He’d decided to go back to running his café, anything to take his mind off Matthew, but even that would be fraught with heartache; that table by the window. He considered removing it, and not putting it back until Matthew was back with him.

He felt tears welling again…more tears, hadn’t he cried enough.

“Jesus, Matthew, when will all of this stop,” he said aloud and let the tears fall.

******************

Matthew was confused…the man, Aziz hadn’t forced him to have sex…in fact he hadn’t seen the man for over a fortnight. But he had been visited by a lot of people…tailors, designers, hair stylists, amongst others. 

He was also being tutored in Arabic…saying no in another language might be interesting, but he found he enjoyed the challenge of learning.

He wasn’t sure why Aziz hadn’t forced him to have sex, but he was certain that would change soon. He was being groomed, just not in a sexual way.

And he was right, as today he’d been attended to by the designer, the hair stylist and his tutor, testing him on what Arabic he knew. Then he’d been dressed and ‘tarted up’ before being lead downstairs.

He was shown into what turned out to be a dining room, and soft music was playing. The table had been set for two and the lighting was soft.  
Aziz was standing by the large patio doors, his back to him. Instinct told him not to speak…to speak out of turn could mean punishment.  
Aziz turned and spoke, but in Arabic.

“Matthew, you look good.”

For a moment he searched for the right words to reply with.

“Thank you, the clothes are very nice.”

Aziz smiled, then carried on speaking, but in English.

“You’re Arabic is improving, and the clothes, you deserve the best. A thing of beauty should not be dressed in rags...sit,” he said, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

“I hope you like the meal I have had prepared,” he said as a servant brought in a bottle of wine.; not a religious man then…but of course, if he liked men, why would he be, considering the attitude to gays in certain countries in the Middle East. 

“So, Matthew, I have read all about your former life. That life is now over. Your life is with me now. You will not want for anything, all you have to do is be no-one’s but mine. Is that understood?”

He could only nod.

“And when you are in my bed and in my company within the walls of my houses, you will be called Hassan. Only outside will you be known as Matthew…now we should eat.”

*****************

Aziz traced the scar on his shoulder and tutted.  
“Who would mar such perfect skin? Name him and he will be shown the error of his violence. All these marks and scars are such a sin.”

Matthew had been sharing Aziz’s bed for a month now and had rarely been out of his company. 

At first he had hated it and had fought the touch that wasn’t Dominic’s, but now he was finding that he no longer minded, and it was no longer feeling like just sex.

“Hassan?”

His given name drew his attention, it was becoming second nature to respond to that name; so much so that he did not always respond to Matthew when that name was used.

“Hassan,” Aziz said again. “I know that you did not give yourself willingly to me at the beginning. But I have noticed that it has begun to change. I hope one day you will give me your heart as well as your body.”

Two weeks ago he would have laughed in defiance, but he found himself saying.

“My body I now give to you willingly…but my heart has to be won.”

Aziz smiled at that, “Still so much spirit…then show me how you willingly give me your body.”

Matthew returned the smile and found himself doing just that. Surely he wasn’t developing feelings for this man….then again, perhaps he was.

 

Hassan- Beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominic never knew how close he came to Matthew...but Matthew is moving further away from Dominic......

Matthew tapped a nervous rhythm on his thigh as the queue inched forward He could see the immigrations officers up ahead, asking questions and checking passports.

What if he was still on the missing persons list? Would he be taken from Aziz; he couldn’t bear that if it happened. Aziz was safety, he was freedom from fear.

It had been three months since he’d become Aziz’s, and now he was questioning why he had ever fought it. But at this moment he felt anything but safe.

A hand suddenly stayed his hand and a voice said softly in Arabic.

“Have no worry, Hassan. It will be fine.”

He didn’t relax until they were inside Aziz’s well-appointed London house. He ignored the servant that took his bags and stared at the marble floor and staircase.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks and marvelled at the feel of the cool stone.

“At home already, I see,” Aziz said. “Come Hassan, time for us too rest. Tomorrow is a busy day.”

He didn’t hesitate in following Aziz up the stairs; he was nervous at being back in the UK, but as long as Aziz was here, he had nothing to fear.

He was woken the next morning by the tender caress of Aziz, and the next hour or so was spent in languid passion. As they sat eating breakfast, Aziz talked about the plans for this evening.

“This charity dinner is very important and I know this will be your first public engagement, but I’m sure you will be   
on your best behaviour.”

“Yes, Aziz,” he said, looking down at the table in a show of submission; the only time he was not submissive was in Aziz’s bed.

But Aziz lifted his chin and said, “Do not hide those eyes from me. Tonight you will show others how beautiful you are.”

********************

“Come on, Dom, it’s for one of dad’s charities. Some of its biggest benefactors are going to be there. You know more about abuse victims that anyone, it might help pull in more donations.”

Dominic sighed, “Okay, but only because it’s for charity.”

Chris smiled; a rare thing these days.

“Thank you,” he said, then sobered. “I can’t believe it’s been three months, three bloody months and nothing. I don’t even know if that’s good or bad news, I don’t want to think that he could be dead, but I don’t want him to be suffering either. Does that make me a bad person, that I’d rather he be dead than suffering?”

Dominic put a hand on Chris’s shoulder.

“No, it doesn’t. I still have nightmares about what he might have or is going through. If he isn’t here with me and safe, then I’d rather him not be suffering. It’s not cruel or heartless to think that. When you love someone, you don’t want them to suffer.”

“Yeah,” Chris said.  
“But you have to hope…he’s a survivor. He may yet come back to us.”

“Oh, I never give up hope, but sometimes I think we’ll never see him again.”

Dominic couldn’t argue with that, as much as he hoped and wanted Matthew to just walk through the door, he knew the reality was that he would probably never. 

He may have gone back to running his shop, but he campaigned tirelessly for charities that helped victims of abuse. He was also in the midst of helping Phillip Wolstenholme, who was trying to get the law changed in regards to criminalising people trapped in the sex trade; it was would be called Matthew’s Law and they hoped it would end the god-awful cross-questioning that Matthew had endured in the Donnie James trial.

If he couldn’t help Matthew anymore, he’d damn well help others like him.

********************

The dinner was being held in a very posh and expensive hotel, and there was going to be a charity auction afterwards, but all Matthew wanted to do was take this stupid suit off.

He reached for his tie but dropped his hand when Aziz gave him a disapproving look.

“You were born in London, were you not?” he asked.

He nodded, “Camden, but we moved when I as five. But that was my old life, my life is with you now.”

“True, but you are what your past makes you. I can only hope to undo some of the damage that was done to you.   
No-one will hurt you again, but if they do, it will be a day they will regret.”

He still fiddled with his collar as they walked into the hotel, and were shown to their table. But he soon became bored and seeing that Aziz was deep in conversation, his attention wandered.

The room was full of rich people, not that he was impressed, not even by Aziz’s wealth; he’d been in the company of rich and powerful people before, and he knew most of it was just a veneer…scrape it away and the wood was rotten underneath.

He frowned and looked to his left and noticed a man looking at him. He’d noticed the man staring at him from the moment he’d stepped into the room, but he was here with Aziz, so he would be safe.

He turned his head away and tried to listen to the conversation, but soon got bored again.

Then he spied the room that the auction items were being held in, and he knew there was something he would like, and he’s somehow persuaded Aziz to bid on it. He waited until Aziz had stopped talking, then asked if he could leave the table and look at the lot.

Aziz waved his hand in consent, too deep in conversation to reply.

Now he was running his hand over the guitar, its metallic finish glowing under the spotlight. He wanted it, knowing that it would sound sweet.

He was startled by someone speaking.

“Beautiful, isn’t it, just like you.”

He looked at the owner of the voice and immediately his danger radar went off; it was the same man that had been staring at him all night.

“I wondered when you’d leave that table. How much is he paying you? Not enough if you’ve wandered away.”

“I’m sorry, I should be getting back,” he said and started to move away.

But the man caught his arm and he found himself being shoved hard against a wall. He wasn’t going to let this   
happen and his ‘street-boy’ came to the fore and he shoved back. This earnt him a backhand and he was turned and his face was shoved into the wall.

He tried to push away from the wall, but he received a bruising blow to his back. His jacket and shirt were torn and he tried again to push away from the wall. Pain suddenly flared on his back and when he was shoved against the wall once more, he didn’t try it again.

“He’s very careless to let you out of his sight.” the man said in his ear, as he pressed against him. “Very careless.”

He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He heard the rip of material, and the sound of a zip being lowered….and he waited for the pain.

But it didn’t come, instead there were aggressive voices in Arabic, and then Aziz’s voice, whispering words of comfort to him.

A coat was wrapped round him and he was led back to the limousine, and he was glad of the coat and the bulk of the bodyguard, hiding from the eyes that were now watching.

It seemed like an eternity before Aziz joined him.

“Hassan, did he….?” he said and went to touch him, but he flinched away; the last thing he wanted at the moment was the touch of another man.

“No…I f-fought him.”

“Hassan,” Aziz said and spoke gently, but he shook his head, and Aziz ordered the driver to move, and Matthew could sense that Aziz was angry…..the man was going to pay.

**************

Dominic felt uncomfortable amongst the moneyed and influential people. But he bore it with good grace, until he’d really had enough, and had gone to sit in the lobby of the hotel.

He was considering going home when he saw two burly men and a well-dressed man heading for the room that held the auction lots. Then he heard raised voices in what sounded like Arabic, then one of the burly men emerged hauling another man, and he wondered what had gone on; perhaps someone had tried to pilfer one of the lots.

The raised voices had drawn other people out of the function room, so his line of sight was obscured, so he really didn’t see the other burly man or the person with him, who was covered with a coat; had someone been assaulted?

He did see Phillip and Chris Wolstenholme talking to the well-dressed man…this didn’t look good.

The man and Phillip shook hands and he saw Chris heading his way.

“What’s going on?” he asked when Chris stopped.

“Some bastard tried to sexually assault one of the other guests. I can’t believe it.”

“Do they need any help?”

“No, the guest’s own staff are dealing with it. Dad is talking with the person the guest came with.”

“How’s the victim, do they need someone to talk to him?”

“No, like I said, their own staff are dealing with it. I guess they have their own doctors and the like. But I think the bloke’s going to get a good kicking.”

Dominic found himself think ‘hope it hurts.’ Then he saw the well-dressed man heading for the door. He excused himself, intent on following the man and asking if his counselling skills could be of help.

The man was already in the limo and he heard him say something, and what must have been the victim reply. He froze…the words may have been in Arabic, but that sounded like, then the door was shut and the limo drove off.

Get a grip Howard, it’s not him. He sighed and went back into the hotel; he had to stop seeing and hearing Matthew everywhere.

*******************

Matthew hissed at the sting of the antiseptic, then swore and stood, he wasn’t taking this anymore.

The doctor trying to treat the deep scratches on his back let out an exasperated breath.

“He won’t sit still,” he said to Aziz.

“Cause’ it hurts,” Matthew snapped.

“Thank you, doctor,” Aziz said. “I will tent to Hassan instead.”

The doctor nodded and left, leaving the as yet unused medical supplies.

“Hassan, sit down,” he said.

Matthew knew that tone of voice…you will obey.

He pushed off the wall and sat back down. He didn’t make any noise when Aziz applied the antiseptic; he knew better.

“That man has been taught a lesson. He has marked you and tried to take what is mine alone. I was foolish to let you out of my sight. But I cannot keep you in a gilded cage, nor can I keep you at my side all the time.”  
Matthew wasn’t sure what was going on, what was Aziz saying.

Aziz finished cleaning and dressing the scratch marks, then stood in front of him and sank to his haunches.

“Hassan, would you ever run from me?”

He shook his head, “Never.”

“Even if I allow you the freedom to go where you like, whenever you like?”

“Never, you are my world.”

Aziz smiled, “Hassan…do you love me?”

Matthew didn’t hesitate in his answer.

“Yes, with all of my heart.”


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew looked at the smart phones, then at Aziz.

“Yes, they are yours. You must keep them both fully charged and carry one at all times, and keep it switched on. You can come and go as you please during the day, but you must return before dinner. Can I trust you to do that?”

He looked Aziz in the eyes and said, “Yes, and thank you.”

Aziz smiled, “Then all of the shops in and around Oxford Street are yours to play with. Find something to show of your beauty, Hassan.”

That had been a few days ago, and now Aziz had gone away on business and boredom had struck.

So he found himself standing in Oxford Street, with freedom to go where he wanted and spend what he wanted. It made him love Aziz even more, the fact that he trusted him, and he wasn’t   
going to abuse that trust.

Right, now which shop should he go in first…ah, yes that one. He smiled to himself when he entered the high-end store and he saw that ‘what is he doing in here?’ look on the assistant’s faces.

He picked out some very expensive skinny jeans and tee-shirts, and after trying them on got great pleasure out of seeing the assistant’s faces when he handed over a high-status credit card.

He was having a high time, but was also aware of the time, so he began to head back towards the tube station. He could have used one of Aziz’s drivers but he liked riding on the tube.

He stopped when he thought he heard someone call his name. He shrugged and carried on walking. He stopped again when he definitely heard his name being called.

He turned this time, to see who would know him. He feared it might be the police, but what he saw was just as bad…a flash of blond hair and then a familiar face…no…no, that was a face from his past.

He turned away and hurried towards the station, hoping he would lose that person in the   
crowd. He glanced round and couldn’t see the person, but he still hurried through the barrier and onto the first train that stopped.

He intended to get off at the next stop and call a driver, not trusting that he had lost the person. 

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, but opened them when he sensed someone in his personal space….his stomach dropped.

“Matthew,” Dominic said.

*********************

Dominic was doing some retail therapy and had enjoyed himself. But still he found himself thinking that a certain colour or item of clothing would suit Matthew. Oh, how he missed him…missed those sapphire eyes…hell, even his moody silences.

He was about to stop a taxi when he froze…it couldn’t be, he must be seeing things. He blinked and looked again, yes…it was…it was Matthew. His heart leaped, had Matthew escaped from Alexi?

But if he had, why hadn’t he called him or his family?

It took him a few seconds to realise that Matthew was doing exactly the same as he was, except his bags came from way more expensive stores.

Wait, what the hell are you doing?

“Matthew!” he called and he saw him stop, but then carry on.

He hurried across the road and went after him.

“Matthew!” he called again, and this time Matthew turned and looked straight at him.

He was expecting Matthew to head towards him and there to be a huge emotional reunion. But instead he saw fear on his face, then Matthew turned and started hurrying towards the tube station.

Dominic knew he should call the police, call Chris or his parents, but he didn’t want to lose sight of Matthew, so he went after him.

He thanked his luck that the crowds weren’t too huge, but just enough to hide him from Matthew’s sight. He just managed to get on the same carriage and he hid behind several passengers, just to get his breath back and gather his wits.

Then he moved forward and stood in front of Matthew. He looked even more stunning, wearing very expensive designer clothes and he smelt heavenly.

Matthew’s eyes were closed, but he must have sensed him and he opened them…oh, those eyes.

“Matthew,” he said.

He wasn’t expecting Matthew to stand and try to get past him. He put out a hand to stop him   
and Matthew glared at him. 

“Out of my way,” he said.

“What?” he said, not expecting that response.

“I said out of my way,” Matthew repeated, and once again tried to get past him…oh no, that wasn’t going to happen.

The train braking for the next platform unbalance him, and that allowed Matthew to slip past him, and he was off the train before he could react. He swore as his way was blocked by other passenger, and by the time he was clear, Matthew was already disappearing down one of the long walkways that connected one platform to another.

He ran after him and caught one of his arms and managed to get him against the wall.

Matthew hissed in annoyance and said something, but it wasn’t in English…was that Arabic?

“Matthew, enough, what’s going on? How did you get away from Alexi? Why didn’t you call me?”

He was firing question because he was panicking at the way Matthew was reacting.

Matthew spoke again and it was once again in Arabic.

“Matthew, speak English…please.”

“Leave me alone, Dominic.”

“Why are you acting like this? I thought I’d never see you again…I thought you were dead!”

All he wanted to do was throw his arms around him, but Matthew’s body language was overtly hostile.

“Well, I don’t want to see you again,” Matthew snarled. “Let me go.”

Dominic shook his head, “No, come home Matthew.”

Matthew shook his head again and tried to free himself from Dominic.

“Matthew, stop this…come home…please.”

Matthew said something in Arabic again and Dominic snapped.

He shook Matthew and yelled, “What is wrong with you!?”

“Is there a problem here?” another voice said.

Dominic looked round and saw two transport police officers; someone must have called them, the walkway wasn’t exactly empty.

He let go of Matthew and stepped back.

“No officer, there’s not a problem.”

Matthew shook his head when the officer asked him the same question.

“Then I suggest the two of you be on you way.”

Matthew was the first to move and a few seconds later Dominic moved, following him. He could feel the officers following behind, so he kept his distance from Matthew.

Matthew was on the phone and once again talking in Arabic…where the hell had he learnt to speak Arabic?

He followed Matthew out of the station, but he could still feel the officer’s eyes on him, so he could only watch as a Range Rover pulled up and Matthew got in, not even sparing him a look. 

He automatically took the number of the car, despite the shock of what had just occurred. It was only when the Range Rover was out of sight that it hit him….Matthew was alive.

He should have been overjoyed, but that was drowned by the fact that it may have been Matthew, but it wasn’t his Matthew.

********************

Matthew virtually ran into the house, his heart beating wildly…no…no, they knew he was here. 

He should tell Aziz, but he didn’t want to lose the freedom he’d just gained. No, he wouldn’t tell him, no-one needed to know. After all, they had no way of knowing where he was staying, and even if they did, there was plenty of security.

But he still felt unnerved and Aziz was away on business and wouldn’t be back until tonight, so there wasn’t that feeling of safety that Aziz gave him. 

He went straight to his rooms and locked the door. He was sure Dominic would tell his family and the police. He felt tears welling, he didn’t want to be taken away from Aziz.

It was several hours later that he heard Aziz returning home. He practically threw himself down the stairs and into the arms of a surprised Aziz, and after that he clung to him for the safety he felt.

But when Aziz asked him why he was so clingy, all he said was that he missed him.


	4. Chapter 4

“It was him Chris. I thought I was seeing things, but it was him. But it wasn’t Matthew, the Matthew we know…I know. It was like he was afraid of me….no, not afraid, it was like he hated me. Something was very wrong with him.”

Chris just stared at him in disbelief and Dominic couldn’t blame him; he hardly believed it himself. After all it had been three months since Matthew had been abducted, and the hope of seeing Matthew again was beginning to fade.

But Matthew’s reaction to seeing him was not what he’d expected and it certainly didn’t look like he was living rough. What had happened in those three months?

“He said he didn’t want to see you again?” Chris said.

Dominic nodded, “But something was off, Chris. That vehicle he got into, it smacked of money and they were foreign plates.”

“So he’s not on the run from Alexi then?”

“Doesn’t look like, but I don’t think he’s here of his own free will.”

They were waiting for Tom Kirk to come back after asking him to check who the owner of the vehicle was that Matthew had been driven away in.

“We have to tell mum and dad. If he’s still in trouble, we have to help him,” Chris said. 

A knock at the door preceded Tom’s entrance.

“Found the owner of that car. It’s registered to one Aziz Bishara, and he has a place here in London.”

“Then let’s go there, Matthew must be with him,” Chris said.

Tom cleared his throat, “That’s not going to be easy.”

“Why?” Dominic said. “It’s obvious Alexi must have sold him to this Aziz. He’s guilty of human-trafficking at the least.”

“Because Aziz Bishara has diplomatic immunity. It’s probably how he got Matthew into the country without triggering a missing person’s alert. That and the fact the Mister Bishara is not someone to be messed with. Let’s just say he’s a very successful ‘businessman.”

“We can’t just leave it…its Mathew, for Christ’s sake! We have to get him back! ” Chris said.

“Never said we wouldn’t… we just can’t do it legally. It’s mean we have to keep your parents out of it. First though, we should go and look at this address, just to make sure Matthew and this Aziz are actually there.”

*********************

“Hassan, you have not been outside for a couple of days…are you unwell?”

Aziz did not like the way Hassan had been acting since he’d come back from his latest business trip. He was beginning to suspect that something had happened while he was away, but when he questioned his staff nothing seemed to jump out, although one of his drivers did say that he’d been called to pick him up from Oxford Street, and he seemed a little distressed.

Aziz could have asked Hassan directly, but he did not.

When he’d seen a picture of Hassan or Matthew as he was known then, he knew he had to own him. His delicate pale features so different to his own swarthy looks and to those that had shared his bed in the past.

He didn’t baulk at the price-tag, money was no problem and he felt he needed to rescue this beautiful creature from the likes of Alexi Dematrov; the man was a peddler of flesh and not a pleasant one at that.

He did his research of course before offering over the price…this boy was damaged beyond belief and part of him wanted to try and undo that damage, even if was only to make Matthew a better bedfellow.

But when he actually laid eyes on Matthew, all thoughts of him just being a play thing vanished; he wanted to possess this beauty, own his heart as well as his body. And Matthew had been a spirited as he was beautiful and the first few weeks had been a battle of wills, which excited Aziz no end, even though he won in the end…Matthew was younger and not as strong as himself.

If it had been any other of his play things, they would have been discarded as defective…but not this youth…dare he even think that he had feelings for him. Yes, he believe he did, and he gave Hassan freedom to do as he pleased, and it pleased him that this spirited and exotic boy came to him freely, in and out of bed.

Oh, he knew what those that would find their relationship disturbing would say; Stockholm Syndrome they would call it…so be it.

He held Hassan’s gaze as he asked him the question, seeking the truth in whatever reply he would give.

“No, I am fine, Aziz,” Hassan replied…now that was an untruth.

“You do not have to hide anything from me, you know that.”

Hassan eyes looked like they were filling with tears.

“Hassan, did something happen while I was away?”

Hassan nodded.

Aziz kept him anger in check until he heard what Hassan had to say.

“S-someone I knew from my past confronted me.”

“Who?”

“Someone called Dominic.”

“And who was he to you?”

Hassan hesitated.

“Do not be afraid to tell me, your past is the past.”

“He helped me when I was…unwell. When I was Matthew.”

“But he became more than that. Were you afraid to tell because you thought I would be angry?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t w-want to lose my f-freedom.”

“Hassan, you must tell me these things. I want to keep you safe. This Dominic, does he have a second name?”

“Howard, Dominic Howard. Don’t hurt him Aziz, please. He didn’t hurt me, he was just concerned because he thinks I am still Matthew. ”

“Of course I won’t hurt him, I will just have a conversation with him, tell him that you are happy with me and there is no need to worry. Now, no more keeping things from me and we will speak no more of this.”

“Yes, Aziz,” Hassan said and looked down again…so submissive and yet there was still that spark of defiance that he found so addictive.

“Good, now I am holding a dinner party tonight, you will be attending.”

*******************

Matthew knew he couldn’t keep his confrontation with Dominic from Aziz forever, and when he had asked him if he was ill, he knew he had to confess; even if it meant Aziz would be angry with him.

But he hadn’t, he’d even said he would only talk to Dominic. He may not love Dominic any more, but he didn’t want him to be hurt; he knew how jealous Aziz could be.

Now he was getting prepared for the party, guests were not unusual, but being part of it was. 

Was this a test? Then he wouldn’t fail it.

He heard voices in the drawing room as he walked down the stairs, there must be guests already here. He walked through the open door and immediately sought out Aziz.

He felt uncomfortable as he could feel eyes on him.

“Ah, there he is…don’t be shy,” Aziz said.

He hoped he’d acquitted himself in the conversations that he found himself in. He could feel Aziz’s eyes on him when one of his male guests actually tried to flirt with him and he shook his head and backed away, and was pleased to see Aziz’s smile of approval; not that he would even contemplate being unfaithful.

“You did well tonight, Hassan,” Aziz said as he trailed a hand down his chest and his stomach. “There were some that were jealous of me, and one even asked if you were for sale. I said no, of course, I no longer consider you as something to be sold.”

“I would only run away from them and return to you.”

Aziz smiled, “Such loyalty.”

“Not loyalty, Aziz…love.”

The morning after the dinner party and a night where he showed Aziz how much he loved him, Aziz was in a really good mood, so much so that he said that he would take him into town and allow him to pick out something expensive.

He stepped out of the house by Aziz’s side and looked round, not really taking any notice of any of the cars that were parked, then stepped   
into the Range Rover.

*********************

Dominic had never sat in a car and watched a house before and it was making him nervous. He was in a car with Chris and Tom Kirk. They needed to know if Matthew was actually at the address and to see what kind of a man would have such a hold over him.

Well, he wanted to see, wanted to see what kind of a man had turned Matthew against him.

“Hello, here we go,” Tom suddenly said.

Dominic watched as the same Range Rover pulled up and the door to the house opened and two way too large bodyguards stepped out… then there he was, walking next to what was undoubtedly a very good looking man….older than Matthew, of course.

Chris suddenly let out a gasp.

“Jesus Christ…that was the bloke at the charity auction!”

Dominic blinked…that meant he’d been that close to Matthew days before he saw him in the street. But he hadn’t seen him at the dinner or all hell would have broken out…..so where had he…..

A chill went through him….the guest that had been assaulted; it had been Matthew.

“What a sodding hypocrite. Tom we have to get Matthew away from him!”

“We will, but are you prepared to break the law to do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew sat at the dressing table, trying to style his unruly hair. No matter how many times the stylist had tried, his hair did exactly what it wanted. Oh, he could bully it into submission with product, but the mornings were a one-sided battle.

Het let a huff of frustration and gave up. A box caught his eye and he picked it up, he opened it and inside was a piece of jewellery that   
Dominic had given him for his twenty-first. He hadn’t worn the piece for a least two months, and he didn’t feel inclined to wear it either.

He started when he felt Aziz’s breath on one bare shoulder.

“That’s a pretty trinket, you do not wear it, why?”

“Too many bad memories.”

“Then I will buy you something to make good memories.”

He shivered when Aziz trailed a hand over the same shoulder.

“Come back to bed, and this afternoon I will take you to my jewellers.”

Several hours later they were stepping inside a high-end jewellers. Mathew’s eyes widened at the array of precious stones and jewellery on display

“Do you see anything that you like, sir?” the assistant asked, as he studied the display cases.

He was unsure…then he saw it.

“That one,” he said. He looked at Aziz, who nodded in approval.

“A good choice, sir. Just let me size your finger. This particular piece is a signet ring, we can resize it while you wait, if it doesn’t fit. The stone is a star sapphire, at least two carats in weight, and the ring itself is platinum, and the design is one of a kind.”

An hour later they walked out with jewellery that Matthew could never had ever afforded on his finger.

Later that evening Aziz took him to dinner, and Matthew was happy, because they were going without bodyguards and they were using the   
Lamborghini; he loved that car.

The restaurant was expensive, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable. They were just starting dessert when the manager approached their table.

“Wait here,” Aziz said.

He knew he should stay at the table, but he started to feel a little insecure. He’d seen Aziz go with the manager towards the door that lead to the car park. He opened the door and walked through. 

He looked round, hoping to see Aziz. He felt more than heard someone behind him, and was unprepared for the cloth that was clamped over his mouth. He could taste and smell chloroform…no….no.

His cries were muffled by the rag and he felt himself losing consciousness.

****************

Dominic hadn’t felt relaxed since he’d had the plan explained to him. Money had tempted someone to tell them that a certain person had booked a table at a certain restaurant; money it seemed was more important than loyalty.

He was waiting with Chris at the designated pick-up point. They were going to take Matthew back to Morgan and Kelly’s centre...with much better security this time.

“They’ll get him,” Chris said.

“Like that’s a good thing, I’m a kidnapper again.”

“I don’t see it like that,” Chris said. “This Aziz is hardly innocent. He brought Matthew, we’re rescuing him.”

Dominic didn’t reply, when he’d confronted Matthew, he didn’t look like he needed rescuing.

“I think they’re coming,” Chris said.

Dominic looked up ahead and in the distance he saw a set of headlights. When he stepped inside the van he became very unhappy.

“Handcuffs, you’ve got him handcuffed to a bar.”

“I’m not having a repeat of last time. He stays handcuffed,” Tom said.

“How long will he be out?” Chris asked.

“Not long enough, you two will have to deal with him.”

They had been driving for an hour when Matthew began to stir.

“You ready for this, Chris? He’s not going to be happy.”

Chris nodded, “I just want him back.”

It took another ten minutes for Matthew to really become aware of his surroundings, and true to form he kicked off.

“Matthew, stop, please,” Chris was pleading, but Mathew continued yelling in Arabic and pulling against the cuffs.

Blood was starting to stain the expensive shirt he was wearing.

“Tom, stop the van!” Dominic yelled.

When the van stopped, Matthew became even more frantic.

Tom climbed into the back and instantly went for the struggling Matthew. He pressed him against the side of the van, holding his free arm behind his back.

But Matthew still struggled, hissing what were probably swear words in Arabic.

To Dominic and Chris’s surprise Tom began talking to Matthew in Arabic, and Matthew stopped struggling; then Tom undid the cuffs.

They tensed, expecting Matthew to make a break for it; but he didn’t. He curled up into a ball and kept repeating what sounded like the same words.

They looked at Tom.

“What’s he saying and how come you speak Arabic?” Dom said.

“Worked security in the Middle East for six years, and he’s asking for help.”

“From us?” Chris said hopefully.

“No, Aziz.”

*********************

Aziz had been irritated at the interruption; the Lamborghini had somehow acquired a flat tyre.

It was a minor inconvenience and he’d called for other transport. But when he’d returned to the restaurant, Hassan was not at the table.

Now he was watching CCTV footage and his irritation was turning to anger as he watched Hassan struggle with a man in a balaclava….who would dare take what was his?

His anger turned to rage when his own security arrived and informed him that one of his own staff had betrayed him for money, and had been dealt with.

“Someone knows who ordered this. You know how to find out. Find Hassan and bring those that did this to me and I will personally dispose of them. No-one takes what is mine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew tried to fight his kidnapper, but he succumbed to the chloroform. When he finally started to come round, he realised he was in motion. But his head was still foggy and it wasn’t until his head cleared that he realised he was handcuffed; then he panicked, and the panic increased when he heard the voices of his abductors.

He could feel pain in his wrist, but he didn’t care; he wanted to get out of these dammed cuffs. 

Then he was against the metal side of the van and he cried out when his free arm was twisted. Then someone was talking to him in Arabic, but it wasn’t Aziz.

“Calm down or you will hurt yourself. I’ll undo the cuffs if you stop, you know there’s no point in trying to escape, there’s nowhere to run.”

He stopped struggling, not because he had no fight left, it was because he was afraid, and Aziz was not there to protect him. As soon as the cuffs were removed he curled up into a protective ball.

“Aziz…please help me,” he whimpered.

Eventually he became too tired to call for help and fell into an exhausted sleep.

***********************

Dominic let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Matthew had slipped into sleep.

“Thank god, do you see what I mean now, Chris.”

Chris nodded, “But why is he calling out for that bloke?”

“He’s messed up, who know where his head is at. That’s why we’re taking him to Morgan and Kelly’s.”

He reached out and stroked Matthew’s hair, “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

The next few hours were done in silence, until they were only a few miles from the clinic.

“We have to wake him up,” Chris said.

“You do it, he doesn’t react well to me,” Dominic said.

He moved away….well as far as he could.

Chris let out a nervous sounding breath, then gently shook Matthew.

“Matty…wake up kiddo,” he said softly.

Matthew stirred but didn’t wake up, so Chris shook him a little harder.

“Matty, come on,” he said in a louder voice.

Matthew let out a low groan and opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily, but they soon widened in fear when he once again realised where he was.

“Don’t be scared, it’s me, Chris.”

Dominic once again noticed Matthew’s wrist; it had been rubbed raw by him pulling on the cuff.

“That must be sore, let me see to that,” he said and reached for the small first-aid kit.

Matthew’s gaze turned towards him and immediately there was that look…god, why was that look so full of fear?

Matthew sat up and shook his head, drawing his knees up to his chest then wrapped his arms around them and bowed his head; the picture of complete misery.

Dominic looked at Chris, his face was lined with sadness…what the hell had happened in those three months?

********************

“Sir, Mister Dematrov is here.”

Aziz nodded, “Show him in.”

“I came as soon as I heard, and to assure you that neither I nor any of my associates had anything to do with this.”

“I hope not Mister Dematrov, for your health’s sake.”

Aziz gave him a look that conveyed the threat behind his words, and he was pleased to see that it wasn’t lost on Dematrov.

“All of my resources are at your disposal, I will do what I can to help find him.”

“Fine, but if you do find him, I want him back. He is not for re-sale, is that understood?”

“Of course, I will make sure my associates know that.”

“Thank you for your concern. My head of security will keep in touch with you. Goodbye, Mister Dematrov.”

Aziz let out a frustrated breath once Alexi Dematrov had left. He may have brought Matthew, just like he had brought others before him….but Matthew was different….oh so different.

He was bewitchingly beautiful, of that there was no doubt, and there was still fire and defiance behind those eyes when he didn’t want to do something, and he didn’t feel inclined to extinguish it.

He was missing him already...why was that? Also he had never chosen a name for the others that had shared his bed…they now seemed fleeting and temporary. But this one he wanted to share his bed with for the rest of his life.

He suddenly dawned on him, he didn’t own this beautiful human…he loved him.

******************

“Please, Matthew, we don’t want to drag you out,” Chris said.

They’d arrived at Morgan’s thirty minutes ago, but Matthew hadn’t moved from his spot inside the van. Dominic wanted him to leave the van of his own accord. If they dragged him, it could make matters worse.

But now it was going beyond what was tolerable; they had to get him out of the van.

“Enough of this,” Tom said and stepped into the van. He grabbed him by his injured wrist.

“Tom!” Chris shouted, but he ignored him. He was speaking to Matthew in Arabic again, but whatever he said, had an effect, as Matthew   
finally climbed out of the van.

“What did you say?” Chris asked.

“You don’t want to know, but he’s out of the van,” Tom replied.

Morgan was all business when they finally got inside.

“That needs seeing to,” he said gesturing to Matthew’s wrist.

Matthew said something in Arabic again.

“Speak English!” Tom barked.

Matthew glared at him and remained silent.

“He doesn’t want any of us touching him,” Tom translated.

Morgan nodded, the spoke to Matthew.

“Will you let Kelly do it? You remember Kelly.”

Matthew nodded.

“Good, she’ll come to your room, in fact let’s go there now. We won’t be long,” he said to the others. “This way, Matthew.”

******************

Matthew sat on the bed and looked round the room; they’d learnt their lesson, because the only window was in the bathroom and that had bars across it. He’d heard the door being locked….so, he was a prisoner again.

He couldn’t raise the energy to be angry….he just felt defeated. He’d been torn away from Aziz, and he felt…well, there was only one word for it…bereft. He knew he shouldn’t cry, shouldn’t show them any weakness, but the tears came, and he grieved for what had now been lost to him.

He didn’t hear the door unlock and only looked up someone used his old name.

“Matthew?”

He remembered Kelly, he hadn’t had much to do with her; so he bore her no ill-will.

“May I treat you wrist, Matthew?”

“T-that’s not my n-name,” he said.

“Oh, so what do I call you?”

“My n-name is Hassan,” he said.

“Alright, Hassan, may I treat your wrist?”

He nodded and held out his arm.

“So, why did you change your name, I liked Matthew,” Kelly said as she gently cleaned and dressed his wrist.

“Aziz said it suited me.”

“Ah, so what does Hassan mean?”

“It means beautiful.”

“Yes, I can see why…there, that must be better,” she said and placed a piece of tape over the bandage.

“T-thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Kelly?”

“Yes, Hassan.”

He smiled when she used his given name.

“I want to go home.”

“And you will.”

“No, I want to go back to Aziz.”

Kelly shook her head, “I’m afraid that won’t be happening.”

He pulled his arm away…..there was no-one to help him, and as it had been for most of his life, he was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long road has just been started.......

“I don’t like the idea of those bars on the window,” Dominic said.

“It’s for his safety as well as ours. Those bars are not cemented in, but he doesn’t know that. Plus he does have a track-record of attempted suicide…don’t look at me like that. He’s got multiple convictions for theft and pickpocketing, and a way of getting into places he shouldn’t be.”

Dominic didn’t need Morgan to say it, but the words kitchen and sharp knives came into his head. “And I have other patients to think of. He will have to mix with them.”

Dominic looked at Morgan. “Is that wise?”

“He needs to socialise, I have to see how he interacts with other people besides us.”

“I concur,” Kelly said from her seat. “At the moment he only wants to go by the name this Aziz gave him, and he’s insisting that he wants to go back to him.”

“You think he genuinely has feelings for Aziz? This is the person that brought him like he was some kind of rare species. He dressed him like some kind of doll…he was a trophy, not a lover!”

“Dominic!” Kelly said sharply. Dominic hadn’t realised he had raised his voice, “I’m sorry, it’s just.”

“I know,” Morgan said. “Your relationship with Matthew was new and complicated. But you can’t force someone to love you, he could genuinely have feelings for Aziz. This is going to be a long road, Dom, and you may not like where it ends.”

*******************

Matthew eyed the other people in the room warily. He couldn’t believe they’d put him with a load of crazies; he wasn’t crazy. He sat next to the window and stared out of it, ignoring everybody.

“You know it’s rude to ignore people, Matthew.”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“And it’s rude not to reply when someone is talking to you, Matthew.”

He shrugged his shoulders again and continued staring out of the window; he wasn’t going to answer to that name.

“I’m not going to use the name you want, it’s not the one on your birth certificate.”

He turned then and gave the person a ‘whatever’ stare.

“Of course I could always call you by your patient number,” Morgan said as he looked through a file.

He turned away again, showing his indifference to what Morgan was saying.

“You know that attitude won’t wash with anyone here. You were named Matthew by your parents, and that’s what you will be called here.”

He was beginning to get annoyed, he just wanted to be left alone.

“Don’t ignore me again, Matthew,” Morgan said.

He let out a growl and then said something unpleasant in Arabic.

“English only, Matthew.”

In an act of defiance he spoke again in Arabic, then got up and deliberately brushed up against Morgan as he moved past him, then sat at one of the tables, pretending to look at the art supplies on it. When Morgan didn’t approach him again, he let out a small sigh. He may be stuck here, but he damn well wasn’t going to talk to any of the staff. He picked up one of the sketch pads and a charcoal stick and began drawing, he smiled at the memory of what he was drawing.

_He’d been told by Aziz to wear something suitable for riding…was he taking him riding again? He’d been taught to ride by a private instructor and he and Aziz had spent many hours riding together or with Aziz’s associates._

_He was expecting to be driven to the private stables that Aziz owned and to have the choice of what horse to ride, but instead they had flown to a place he’d never been before. He’d stared out of the window of the car at the beautiful horses that were grazing in the paddocks…Arabian horses were the most beautiful creatures to look at._

_He sat next to Aziz inside an indoor ménage…was Aziz purchasing another horse?_

_He heard the squeal of a horse and then through the doors came the most beautiful animal he’d ever seen. The stallion was as black as his hair and its mane and tail moved like silk as it jig-jogged next to the handler._

_Aziz stood and held out his hand, which he took and let him lead him into the ménage._

_“Do you like him?” Aziz asked._

_“He’s beautiful,” he said._

_“He is yours.”_

_He blinked and looked at Aziz. “Mine?” “_

_Yes, yours to do whatever you want with, and yours to name…a gift.”_

_He reached out and let the stallion take in his scent with short puffs of air, then it nuzzled his hand and allowed him to lay his cheek against its head._

_“What are you going to name him, Hassan?”_

_“Al-Hadiye Aziz.”_

_Aziz smiled, “A good name… have him boxed over to my stables, come Hassan, let me show you the rest of the horses.”_

He started when a voice said, “That’s a beautiful horse.”

He looked up and saw a man about his age sitting next to him; he must be another patient, since he was wearing the same god-awful clothes as himself.

“He’s mine,” he said as he smudged a line with his thumb.

“Lucky you, what’s his name?” “Al-Hadiye Aziz.” “Cool, what’s it mean?”

“It means The Gift from the Heart.”

“Nice, you’re not a crazy like the others here, are you?”

He looked up again and narrowed his eyes. “And you’re not?”

“They think I am, just because I torched a few buildings for fun.”

“Right,” he said….oh well, at least this one could carry a conversation. “So why are you here?”

He didn’t reply; he wasn’t a fool….crazy people tended to blab.

“Can you draw a house?”

He shrugged his shoulder, “Sure.” “One that’s on fire?”

He wasn’t sure what happened next, but there was a lot of shouting and he found himself back in his room, kicking it and screaming to be let out.

******************

Morgan had been watching Matthew since he’d been escorted into the common room. He was definitely being aloof as he’d gone straight to a window seat and turned his back on everyone.

Well, he wasn’t going to play that game.

The conversation was virtually one-sided, apart from whatever Matthew had said in Arabic; no doubt something insulting.

Then Matthew had deliberately brushed into him as he moved past him and sat at one of the tables. He didn’t approach him again, but watched as he picked up a sketch pad and a charcoal stick.

Interesting, there was mention of him being artistic, but then again he was gifted musically, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he was gifted in other forms of art.

He tensed slightly when Robbie, one of the other patients sat next to him.

Matthew however seemed to be talking to him…then all hell broke loose as Matthew suddenly went for Robbie. It had taken four orderlies to pull them apart and Matthew had fought the orderlies all the way to his room, then reverted to kicking the door and screaming to be let out, and it seemed they were right back to the last time he was here.

“Let him run out of steam,” he said to the orderly standing at the door. “No-one goes in without myself or my associate in attendance.”

He then went to deal with Robbie, who had come off worse; he wasn’t a fighter, but Matthew was. Robbie was incoherent and he could get nothing out of him as to why Matthew went for him. Matthew was obviously still very troubled, and he was trouble.

***********************

Dominic stood outside Matthew’s room, and the deja-vu hit him hard. Matthew had stopped attacking the door but was still pleading to be set free…calling for Aziz.

“Matthew, please stop this,” he pleaded.

He stepped back when the door shook and the words he could hear would have made your average trooper blush. He stepped forward again and loathe a he was to do, he barked.

“Hassan, stop this, now!”

He blinked in surprise when it worked; surely it couldn’t just be the use of that name? No, it must have been the slightly angry tone to his voice. A flash of guilt went through him; Matthew would have had years of being spoken to like that.

“Unlock the door,” he said to the orderly. “Sorry sir, Doctor Nicholls instructions were clear, no contact without his or his associates supervision.”

“I don’t care about instructions. He’s my partner and he’s in severe distress.”

The orderly shook his head again. “Listen, I’ll take full responsibility, okay?”

The orderly sighed and produced a card and swiped it. “Thank you,” Dominic said, then slowly opened the door. H closed it and heard the beep as it was locked again.

Matthew had retreated to the bed and sat in a familiar position, legs drawn up to his chest, head down.

“Matthew,” he said and sat on the bed.

There was no response, but he wasn’t going to use that name again. “Please talk to me, I thought I was never going to see you again. Then when I did, you rejected me, don’t you love me anymore?”

Again there was no response, so he touched Matthew’s arm. His heart sank when he flinched and tried to move away.

“No,” he said and took a firmer hold on the arm. “Look at me….look at me,” he said sharply.

Chips of glacial ice were aimed at him, laser like in their accuracy…straight at his heart. He couldn’t see any affection in them; there wasn’t even hatred…there was nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Dominic watched Matthew as he sat in Morgan’s office, but Morgan was standing next to him.

“So, there was nothing, no emotion at all?”

“Nothing, not even hatred. Do you think he’s closing down?”

Morgan sighed, “I can’t say yet. I’m hoping he’ll open up to Doctor Jansen, this is her speciality. He has no reason not to trust her, but Dom, you know you can’t interfere, even if he appears distressed.”

“Yeah,” Dom replied, his eyes glued on the screen. He’d hoped that once Matthew was away from and out of Aziz’s influence, he would come to his senses. But now it seemed he was going backwards…again.

******************

“Hello Matthew, I’m Doctor Jansen,” she said as she sat down. She looked at the person sitting in the chair opposite, trying to gauge the mood of the young man…but his features were unreadable.

She took her time, looking through the file in front of her; she was sure she’d encountered him before. 

It was only as she read his file that she realised where; he’d been one of the cases in her department when she worked for Social Services. But then he’d been a frightened ten year old, who had just lost his family in an arson attack.

Now he was an emotionless twenty-one year old, who by the looks of his file had gone through hell and back. She sighed internally, she hadn’t been part of the team that had looked after him then and had never had direct contact with him….perhaps now she could do something.

“So Matthew, would you care to tell me why you assaulted another patient?”

Matthew looked up blinked, but remained silent.

She wrote something on her notepad, then said, “We can sit here all day, if you wish?”

The silence continued, much as it had in the times she had seen him as a child….never talking, locked away in a silent prison, very much like now.

Then Matthew let out a sigh and to her surprise spoke.

“Because he was annoying me.”

She wrote in her notebook once more, then looked at him…still not a flicker of emotion.

“And what was it about him that annoyed you?”

“He was breathing my air….like I said, annoying.”

“I highly doubt that. Jimmy is relatively harmless.” She knew that couldn’t be the real reason.

“Yeah, till you give him a match.”

That was better, she thought. Now she had a way into this young man’s mind. 

“Is that why you attacked him? He didn’t have any matches.”

Matthew shifted in his chair…a reaction.

“Did you attack him because he likes to start fires?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you even know why you attacked him? Were you perhaps striking out because you were angry?”

Matthew shifted again…time to press the issue.

“Perhaps you were…no, are angry at being separated from someone, someone you care about?”

This time Mathew glared at her and she could see him visibly tense.

“Are you angry that you’ve been taken away from this Aziz?”

Matthew spoke again, but in what she assumed was Arabic.

“You know the rules, Matthew, English only.”

Matthew looked at her again, then spoke again, in Arabic.

“Matthew, I may not speak Arabic, but your tone tells that was insulting. I’m going to give you two choices, you either continue any conversation in English, or you can go back to your room and be locked in.”

She sat back and held his gaze, watching for a reaction. She knew she’d touched a sore spot when she’d mentioned Aziz.

It was apparent after ten minutes of silence that Matthew wasn’t going to communicate anymore.

“Okay then, I’ll call an orderly to take you back to your room until dinner,” she said and used the remote to turn the camera off.

She jumped when Matthew suddenly spoke.

“I remember you, you were in the office when they took me away from the fire. You were a social worker.”

She was startled and a little rattled that he actually remembered her; he couldn’t have seen her more than twice.

“Yes, but you weren’t one of my case.”

“I hated it, the children’s home.”

Carefully and out of Matthew’s sight she restarted the camera.

“I hated the kids and they hated me. I hated all the counsellors with their ‘it’ll be okay’s’. How the fuck would they know.”

Matthew was definitely talking now, and he sounded angry.

“Did they have to listen to their family’s screams as they choked to death?”

Matthew was standing now and was shaking with what must be repressed anger.

“Did they have to sell themselves to get money to eat…did they have to hold someone in their arms that they love in an alley that stunk of piss and fuck knows what else as he died!”

Without warning he lashed out and his hand went through the glass front of a book cabinet.

“Matthew!” Doctor Jansen cried.

Then the door opened and Doctor Nicholls and Dominic Howard ran in.

********************

Dominic had been watching Matthew closely….yes he’d talked, but he was certain his answers were just a deflection. Then Doctor Jansen had mentioned Aziz; at first Matthew had replied in Arabic, then there was only silence and the camera was turned off.

Suddenly it was switched back on and Matthew was talking again…and he sounded angry. He hated the fact that he couldn’t interfere…he hated seeing Matthew so worked up.

He tensed when Matthew stood, then both himself and Morgan jumped when Matthew lashed out and put a hand through a glass door.

It took a few seconds for them to react.

Dominic went straight for Matthew, who didn’t seem to be aware that he had damaged his hand.

“Susan, call an ambulance!” he heard Morgan say, then he was at Dominic’s side.

“Hold his arm up,” he was saying and took off his tie and used it as a make-shift tourniquet.

Blood was running down Matthew’s arm and dripping onto the carpet.

Dominic steered Matthew to the chair and looked into his eyes…again there was nothing; it was like the outburst of anger had never happened.

“Matthew?” he said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice and was grateful when Morgan took over holding Matthew’s arm up.

He put a hand on Matthew’s face, hoping it would get a response, and he almost cried out with relief when it did and Matthew’s eyes focused on him…..and for a moment he thought he saw his Matthew in those sapphire orbs.

Then those eyes clouded with confusion and then pain…almost like his brain had finally caught up with his body and tears started to fall.

But whatever spark Dominic thought he saw was lost to the small whimper that escaped Matthew and Chris arriving and pushing Dominic aside.

“Matty,” he said, doing exactly what Dominic had done….and he got a reaction. Was the pain breaking through whatever influence Aziz had over him?

“Hurts, Chris,” he said.

“Cause’ you put your fist through a glass door, idiot.”

“S-sorry,” came the whispered reply.

The phone beeped and Morgan answered it.

“Make sure the gates are open,” he said before putting the phone down. “The ambulance is ten minutes away. Susan, can you make sure the patients are kept away from the main entrance, in fact, keep them in the common room and lock the other doors, just until the ambulance has gone.”

Doctor Jansen nodded, then said, “I’m sorry….I think I pushed him too far.”

“It’s okay, Matthew is a bit unpredictable. We’ll discuss it in the weekly reviews.”

After that there was silence until the paramedic arrived and Matthew was the centre of attention, and it was Chris that went with him in the ambulance.

They followed in Morgan’s car, driven by Tom, which Dominic didn’t like, but he understood why; Matthew may be injured but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try and make a run for it.

The wait in A&E was tense and when Chris reappeared a couple of hours later he looked visibly upset.

“Chris?” Dominic said.

“He was lucky, but they’ll have to put him out to stitch it, so they’ll want to keep him overnight. I had to tell them he was a patient at Morgan’s. Dom, they’re going to put him in the secure unit, he’ll hate it. I’m staying, so he doesn’t come round with no-one there that he knows.”

“I’ll stay too,” Dominic said, and Chris didn’t protest. At least Matthew wouldn’t be able to do anything crazy like trying to run, since secure units were just that.

They said their goodbyes to the others, saying they would ring when Matthew was out of surgery, then they went and sat in the small waiting room inside the secure unit.

“Chris,” Dominic said. “Did you see what I saw when you looked into his eyes, when he spoke. He’s still in there, Chris, our Matthew is still in there.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...........
> 
> Flashbacks are in Italics.

 

_“Hassan, do not ride so far ahead!”_

_Hassan sighed, then leant forward in the saddle and whispered to his horse. “_

_You ready, Hadiye?”_

_The stallion snorted and flicked its ears in response to his words. He reined Hadiye in until the other rider had almost caught up with him._

_“Go,” he whispered and the stallion shot away._

_“Hassan!”_

_Hassan knew that the other horse would not be quick enough and he gave Hadiye_   _his head. He soon lost his ‘companion’…oh, he knew he would be in trouble, but boredom had left him in a mischievous mood._

_He knew his companion well, bodyguard would be calling the house and they would be calling Aziz._

_But at this moment he didn’t care as he urged Hadiye to go faster._

_The stallion sensed they were heading towards home and it responded to his urgings._

_He whooped in delight and sank lower in the saddle, revelling in the power of the horse under him; its muscles and sinews straining to match its rider’s excitement. Eventually he had to slow as they were approaching the stables and he trotted into the yard._

_He was busy washing Hadiye down when he heard the sound of a familiar engine._

_He was scraping the excess water off when he heard Aziz approaching._

_“Hassan, you have made Adir angry…again,” Aziz said as he stopped by the horse’s head._

_“I’m sorry,” he replied and turned to face Aziz._

_Aziz let out a short laugh and reached out and stroke his cheek with the back of his hand, “No, you are not. You are as spirited as Hadiye. Never change, it makes life…interesting.”_

_Aziz took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, then picked up the spare scraper and together they finished grooming Hadiye._

“Matthew…..”

Hassan frowned, Aziz never called him by that name.

“Matthew, open your eyes for me.”

He frowned again, my eyes aren’t closed….oh….they are. But when he opened them, he wished he hadn’t, as reality flooded back. He could sense they were there, the people he didn’t want to see, so he turned his back to them.

“Matthew,” he heard one of them say, but he didn’t want any of this; all he wanted was Aziz.

****************************

Dominic’s sense of deja-vu would soon be demanding royalties, the amount of times it was repeating itself. Once again he was in another hospital, waiting for Matthew to come round, after once again being injured.

Once again Matthew had turned away from him, and any hope that the Matthew he’d seen back at Morgan’s would still be there was dashed by the view he had of Matthew’s back.

“What was Matthew admitted to the Nicholls Institute for?” The question brought Dominic back to the present.

They were now in a small room just off the ward and a member of the psychiatric team was talking with them.

“He was still being assessed,” he replied, for once his training being of some use.

“Hmm,” the doctor said. “According to his records, he has a history of mental instability.”

“He has issues,” Dominic said. “They’re linked to a childhood trauma, and other events that have happened more recently. When will he be discharged?”

“Normally, a patient like Matthew would be kept here until we can diagnose his particular condition. But since he’s already a patient at the Institute, once we’ve checked that the stitches are okay, he can be discharged back into the Institutes care. I would like to update his records, if that’s possible.”

Dominic nodded,” I’ll speak to Professor Morgan when we return to the Institute.” “Thank you.” They said their goodbyes and went back to Matthew’s bed, but he wasn’t there, and was told by the nurse that he had gone to the bathroom.

Matthew reappeared a few minutes later and Dominic frowned; something didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t quite place it. They had to leave a few minutes later as it was lunch and it was a ‘quiet time’ for the patients.

He turned and looked at Matthew and he saw he was smiling…something really felt off…but he didn’t know what.

********************

Matthew was rather pleased with himself; he hadn’t lost any of his more criminal ‘skills’. He managed to steal a mobile from the patient in the next bed and not be seen doing it. He told the nurse that he was going to the bathroom and after he locked the door, he switched the phone on and dialled one number.

“Hello,” came a familiar voice and tears formed when he heard it.

“Aziz,” he said, choking back tears. “Hassan?” “Please help me.” Aziz began speaking to him in Arabic, soothing word...then

“Where are you?”

“Hospital…don’t know which one.”

“Are you hurt…have they hurt you?”

“No…I won’t be hear long….I’m somewhere else….please, I want to come home…”

When Aziz spoke again his tone was sharp, bringing Matthew back to reality.

“Hassan, where will you be!?”

Matthew had to think, his mind still a little fuzzy from the anaesthetic.

“Hassan,” Aziz said again.

“Institute…..The Nicholls Institute…they think I’m crazy because I love you…b-but I’m not.”

He could the anger in Aziz’s voice when he spoke again.

“I will come for you.”

“W-when?” “Tomorrow…I will come for you tomorrow.”

“T-tomorrow?”

“I must make sure that they cannot touch you again, and that will take a little time…but I am coming for you.”

“I h-have to go, or t-they’ll come l-looking for me.”

“Stay safe and do not believe whatever lies they tell you. I will come for you, my beautiful Hassan.”

Matthew switched the phone off and threw into the bin and left the bathroom, trying his best to hide the elation he felt inside…Aziz was coming for him He remained silent as he watched Chris and Dominic leave, but he couldn’t help the small smile of victory…he was going home.

********************

Dominic was suspicious of how Matthew was acting since he’d been brought back to the Institute and he voiced his concern to Morgan. But Morgan said it was a good sign and that perhaps he’d scared himself when he’d injured himself. But Dominic wasn’t convinced, the change in Matthew’s attitude was way too sudden, and he was right to be suspicious.

He was coming down the stairs the next morning, in need of coffee and breakfast when he heard raised voices and not all of them in English.

The voices became louder and he froze on the stairs when a familiar figure accompanied by two police officers and several men in suits appeared from Morgan’s office, followed by Morgan and Chris.

He eventually moved and stopped on the last step.

“What’s going on?”

The man he recognised as Aziz looked at him but he said nothing.

Chris, who looked decidedly unhappy said, “They’ve come for Matthew.”

Aziz did speak then, “His name is Hassan.”

Another man, one carrying a briefcase put a hand on Aziz arm.

“My name is Simon Peterson, I work for the Home Office….Hassan is the legal ward of Mister Bishara and Mister Bishara believes he is being held here against his will. I have an order signed by the Home Secretary personally to have him released back into the care of Mister Bishara. Professor Nicholls, please go and fetch him now or I will have you arrested for kidnapping and holding someone against the free will. And the same goes for you Mister Wolstenholme and you Mister Howard.”

Morgan shook his head, but Dominic knew they didn’t have a choice.

“I’ll go fetch him,” he said.

Simon Peterson looked at Dominic, and he wasn’t happy. “This could have been a very nasty diplomatic situation.”

He stopped when Morgan returned, Matthew in tow.

“Aziz!” Matthew cried and flew into Aziz’s open arms, who whispered something to him in Arabic.

“I thank you for your co-operation,” Simon Peterson said. “Oh and there is also a court order coming your way, you are not to have any contact with Mister Bishara or his ward. Any interaction will result in you being arrested and charged with harassment. I apologise for any distress that has been caused, Mister Bishara.”

“It is no problem, I am sure they believed they were doing what was right…come Hassan, let us go home.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to take a dangerous and possibly a fatal turn.......

“Hassan, my beautiful Hassan,” Aziz breathed as he gently brushed sweat-dampened ebony hair from Hassan’s forehead.

He had not taken Hassan back to his London house, but to his country retreat; a safe place, for now. He had treated Hassan like a china doll since he’d gotten him back, and when he had taken him to bed that had not changed.

“I have missed you.”

“Missed this, you mean,” Hassan said and pulled him in for another kiss.

Aziz pulled away, “No Hassan, not just this. That is what they think, that you are nothing but a plaything to me…something I brought because I can.”

Hassan frowned, “Did you?”

“I admit at first you were. When I first saw your photograph, I thought you were beautiful, and I had to have you.”

He saw Hassan’s eyes harden.

“But that changed, from the moment you flinched away from me. Then I knew you were different, you had spirit. You were not broken like the ones Dematrov had offered me before. You fought me and by the time you had given in I no longer saw as you something to be owned. I do not own you, my beautiful Hassan…you own me.”

Aziz let out a relieved breath when he saw Hassan’s eyes soften.

“I own you?”

“My heart, my soul, everything, Hassan.”

Hassan gifted him with that smile, then said.

“Then own me here…please.”

Aziz smiled and pulled Hassan to him.

********************

“There’s no way he’s going to keep him!” Chris yelled.

They were back in London and in the Wolstenholme’s solicitor’s office.

“Unfortunately, I believe he can. This document is genuine. Matthew is a legal ward of Aziz Bishara.”

“Right, and do the court know that he’s screwing his ward…oh and he also brought him from a sex-slaver.”

“Christopher, as much as it pains me, there is nothing we can do at the moment. Your father and our senior partners are going to meet with a representative of the Home Office tomorrow. But you have to stay away, you too Dominic.”

They left the office in no better a mood than when they had entered.

“I don’t care about diplomatic immunity or court orders. He’s my kid brother, and I’m getting him back.”

Dominic listened as Chris vented his frustration.

“Chris, I want him back too, but we can’t go anywhere near him. I don’t even think he’s in London anymore.”

“Yeah, Tom’s already on it.”

“Chris, we’ve broken the law twice already. We try it again and I don’t think this Aziz is going to bother with  
lawyers or diplomats.”

“So, we dealt with Donnie James.”

“Chris, I think Aziz is way more powerful and dangerous than Donnie James will ever be.”

“So, you think we should just leave Matt there. What if he gets bored with him Dom? He could end up back with Dematrov or he could just kill him.”

Dominic finally snapped.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that!? I want to snatch him away and keep him away. But Chris, he went willingly, you saw that. He practically jumped into his arms.”

“Dom…we can’t, we can’t just leave him,” Chris said, his anger suddenly drained. “That isn’t supposed to be his life. He’s supposed to be with us…with you.”

Dominic let out a sigh; he’d tried not to think about that. Their relationship had only just begun…yes they were having sex, but he’d told Matthew that he would still love him, even if they never had sex at all. It hurt that Matthew might not love him…no, he chose to believe that once Matthew was permanently away from Aziz, he would remember what was growing between them.

Chris’s phone rang and he moved away to talk to the person who had called.

“That was Tom. He contacted a friend who works in…well, he never said where he works. Dom, he says Aziz is planning to leave the country and within the next few days.”

“Where to?”

“He thinks the States, but Aziz has properties all over the world. Tom says he’ll put eyes on all of them.”

Dominic tensed…who the hell was Tom really? Dominic was certain he wasn’t just an ex-soldier turned security expert, and did he really want to know?

*********************

Tom sat on the park bench, waiting patiently. It was something he was used to…far too use to.

When he’d first heard the name Aziz Bishara alarm bells had gone off; this was not good, Bishara was a dangerous and clever man.

He was also on the top ten most wanted lists of most agencies, but was an elusive target.

He didn’t acknowledge the person who sat down next to him, until the person spoke.

“I thought you retired from your position, Tom.”

“I did, still am.”

“Then why did you want to see me?”

“Aziz Bishara.”

“Hmm, have you taken up big game hunting?”

Tom smiled, “Not really, but he’s in my sights.”

“Tom….everyone has Bishara in their sights. Why are you interested?”

“You know about the kidnapping of the star witness in the London Paedophile ring case?”

The man nodded, “Young man called Matthew Bellamy…an interesting life he’s lead.”

“He was also part of the Donnie James case as well.”

“Like I said, interesting life. But what does it have to do with Bishara?”

“Well, Matthew was Donnie James’s personal pillow, then he gave James up.”

“And why was that? New pillow perhaps?”

Tom smiled and shook his head.

“Matthew was shall we say removed from Mister James’s company for a while, but unfortunately not for long.  
Then James made the mistake of selling Matthew to one Alexi Dematrov.”

The other man scowled, “Another upstanding member of the community.”

“Well, after that Matthew had a change of heart, turned against Donnie, gave him up.”

“Yes, I heard Mister James is serving a very long sentence. But that still doesn’t explain what this has to do with Bishara.”

“As I was saying, James sold Matthew to Dematrov…and we know the Bishara has a preference for younger members of the same sex.”

“Yes, I’ve seen the bodies of some of the poor sods he’s been displeased with.”

“Dematrov sold Matthew to Bishara… and guess what, Bishara has fallen for Matthew….hard. I work for the family that adopted Matthew.”

“How altruistic, still doesn’t explain.”

“Well, we managed to snatch him away, but Bishara got him back…was desperate to get him back.”

The man sat up as he finally cottoned on to what Tom was saying.

“Now you’re getting it. The family want Matthew back and you want Bishara. Matthew is his weakness….”

“But you can’t touch him. I assume Bishara pulled the diplomatic card.”

Tom nodded.

“I need your help….we grab Matthew, use him as bait. You and whoever you want to bring in get Bishara and the family get Matthew back.”

The man let out a breath.

“You know this could get bloody.”

“I know.”

“It could get Matthew killed. Bishara isn’t above killing someone he cares for just to get away.”

“I know…but the family are desperate.”

“Alright, but you tell no-one Tom. This is not a sanctioned operation, this fails and you will be buried.”

“I know, but it’s time Bishara got what was coming.”

“This isn’t just about that young man is it? It’s about what happened in Kuwait, isn’t it?”

Tom stood, “Bishara is moving back to the States in a couple of days…they’ll be at his estate in Kentucky, it’s the easiest place for this to go down. Call me when you’re ready.”

Tom walked away then, and a path was set that would only end in tears and death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is becoming a very bad person...sorry.

Matthew watched with intense curiosity as the car pulled up outside what looked like an abandoned warehouse. 

They had been back in the States for over a month now and since then Aziz had starting involving him in his business.

He wasn’t ignorant, he knew exactly what sort of businessman Aziz was; it didn’t bother him, after all Donnie had been a ‘businessman.’

“Hassan.”

Aziz’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Hassan, there is something that I need you to do for me. I know that in you past life you were very good at…well, let’s just say coercion without violence. I have need of that skill…but it is strictly business.”

He looked at Aziz, “It wouldn’t be anything else. But Aziz, you have never seen me at ‘work’. It will be full on and no holds barred…but it is only business.”

Aziz laughed, “Oh, you are proving to be a very good business partner.”

Matthew smiled, he was happy to be back with Aziz, and happy to finally have a purpose again.

******************

The man blinked at the strong light when the hood was removed.

“Mister Williams, how pleasant to see you again.”

The man blinked again and then the owner of the voice came into view. He knew who it was…Aziz Bishara. He didn’t recognize the young man standing next to him...a very good looking young man.

He knew what was coming next, but it didn’t matter, as long as Bishara had lost a sizeable amount of money and at least his family would be safe, and he would never tell where the money was.

“You must excuse me, I have other business to attend to, but my associate here is a very good conversationalist.”

Bishara then whispered something in the young man’s ear, which made the young man laugh, then Bishara left.

The young man gestured to the two men standing by the door, who then also left.

“That’s better, I do so hate eavesdroppers,” the young man said and began walking round him.

The young man then stopped and leant in and he could smell his cologne and a much more intoxicating scent.

“Mister Bishara tells me that you have been a bad man, Mister Williams…a very bad man.”

The young man trailed a hand up one of his arms and leant a little closer.

“I like very bad men…what did you do?”

He shook his head.

“Mister Bishara told me you stole a lot of his money. That was very brave and oh so very bad…did you?”

He shook his head again.

The young man sighed and came even closer and he could feel warm breath on his neck, and he shivered.

The young man chuckled, “You like that, don’t you? Are you into younger men? Well I like older men who do bad things, it turns me on, especially when they tell me as I well…..”

The young man’s hand slipped inside of his shirt and he felt fingers trailing across his collarbone.

“Tell me and who knows what I might do in return.”

“No, you’ll only tell Bishara.”

“Bishara doesn’t own me, you can tell me,” the young man said and suddenly ran his tongue up his neck. 

“Mmm….sweat and arousal…tasty…tell me.”

“What will you do if I tell you?”

The young man put his mouth right next to his ear and whispered.

“Jesus…okay. I stole five million dollars.”

The young man smiled and straddled him, and started undoing his shirt. He let out a long moan as he let a hand trail down the exposed chest in front of him.

“Such a bad man,” he said, drawing out the word bad into a breathy moan. “Where did you hide the money?”

He shook his head again; he didn’t want to tell.

The young man let out another moan and traced a finger over one nipple.

“You tell me and I’ll do more than this.”

Oh Jesus….he should be resisting but for years he’d been secretly seeing young men like this….but this one, he was…

“I hid it in a secret account.”

“Clever…so clever…bet you know the number by heart.”

“I’m not telling you,” he replied, but the fingers that were playing hell with his control were not helping his resolve.

The young man ground his hips into the man’s groin.

“Can you feel how much it turns me on…where and the number?”

He shook his head again.

“Please,” the young man moaned.

“Oh…Jesus…..First National Bank, in my wife’s name.”

“The number,” the young man breathed and this time the hand went lower and it made him buck forward.

“76239183…now get those fucking pants off.”

The young man smiled and then said, “Thank you,” all traces of arousal gone from his voice.

He got off him and smiled before stepping away.

The door opened and Bishara walked in and the young man wrapped himself around him.

“Well done, my Hassan…go back to the car,” he said before claiming the young man’s mouth in a very possessive way.

The man blinked and knew his fate had been sealed.

“Like I said…he is very good.”

********************

“How much longer are we going to wait?” Tom said.

“We haven’t had the right opportunity. Bishara hasn’t let him out of his sight since they moved.”

“Can’t you just snatch him?”

“Not without a fire-fight and in public. This is an illegal op, remember.”

“It’s just that his family are asking questions, and I can’t keep lying to them.”

“Sorry about that, but we need Bishara to think that everything is fine and leave Matthew alone. And I believe it is working…my sources tell me that our Mister Bishara has started including Matthew in his business.”

“And that’s a good thing? Matthew was bad enough when Donnie James had his claws into him, Bishara is ten times worse. If we don’t move soon.”

“Patience Tom, you’ll get your revenge…but Tom, just remember, revenge has a cost.”

*****************

“I think I would have fallen for your little act,” Aziz said as he removed Hassan’s shirt.

“Were you jealous?” Hassan replied and Aziz could see the wicked glint in his eye.

“Perhaps.”

“Would you like me to seduce you like that?

“Perhaps…another time…but for now….”

He pushed Hassan onto to the bed and showed Hassan exactly who he belonged to… much later he lay awake, with Hassan’s head on his chest, sleep having long ago taken him.

Aziz was never going to have any sons to pass his business and his wealth onto…and he did not trust his other associates, and until Hassan had come along he did not know to whom it would go to if something, quite possibly violent happened to him.

Now he knew who he could trust…someone who looked like an angel but had a devil’s heart…oh this was going to be very enjoyable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is sinking deeper and deeper into Aziz's world...and is about to take what could be the final step onto a dark path to hell.

Dominic let out a sigh when he felt soft lips against his.

“Matthew,” he breathed.

“Ssh, Dominic,” Matthew said.

He opened his eyes and looked into sapphire blue ones.

“Matthew?”

“It’s alright, Dominic…it’s over now.”

He frowned and sat up….yes it was Matthew, his alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight that lit up the bedroom. 

He reached out and touched Matthew’s chest, needing to know that it was real.

He felt warm skin under his fingers….wait that warmth felt wet.

Cold suddenly ran through him and he held up his hand to his face; it wasn’t sweat….it was blood.

He looked at Matthew again and this time there was blood….blood on Matthew’s face…..on his shoulders and where his chest should be there was a gaping hole.

“Matthew?”

“S’alright, Dominic, it’s all over now.”

***************

Dominic shot up with a cry and looked wildly around the room, it was empty. He ran his hands over his face, wiping away sweat. What a god-awful nightmare…dear god, what did it mean and were dreams prophetic?

The image of a blood covered Matthew with that hollow that had been his chest refused to go away. He lay in bed until he couldn’t stand it any more…maybe a run would help clear it.

It was only just light when he stepped out and the cold bit at him, but it didn’t matter, he just needed to run. He jogged until he reached the park and increased his speed, until he was running hard.

As he ran that image flashed across his eyes…all that blood and Matthew’s words and soft lips on his. He stopped and was catching his breath when a voice said making him jump.

“Dominic Howard?”

He was about to turn but the voice said.

“Don’t turn, I just thought you should know…they know where Mathew is.”

“What…who?”

“No questions, just listen. You need to get Matthew away before it’s too late. All they want is Bishara.”

“What?”

“If you love him, you’ll go now. There’s a folder on the bench behind you with the location and plane tickets.   
Don’t turn around for five minutes, and don’t delay…Matthew is just collateral damage to them.”

Then there was silence and he itched to turn, and the five minutes seemed like the longest of his life. When he turned there was no-one around, but on the bench there was a plastic folder, his hand shook as he picked it up…and moments later he was running for home.

****************

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s been no sightings. I’ve had people watching all of Bishara’s properties. He must have one that’s off the grid.”

“Thank you for trying Thomas…just keep trying, please. The longer that monster has Matthew, the more I fear we’ll never get him back.”

“Don’t give up….”

Tom’s phone beeped, “Sorry sir, I have another call.”

“Alright, just keep me informed.”

“Will do sir.”

“Kirk speaking.”

“Thomas, there’s a change of plans, Bishara is moving onto New York and he’s taking Matthew with him.”

“When?”

“Within the next twenty-four hour, we have to make a move and go straight for Bishara instead. And we have another problem….Dominic Howard has just boarded a plane for the States.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“According to our team watching him, he was in a hurry. We’re going to pick him up when he lands. There’s a private jet waiting for you.”

“I don’t like it,” Tom said.

“Agreed, but we both know it could end up becoming bloody.”

********************

Aziz was woken by movement next to him.

“Hassan, be still,” he said, but Hassan didn’t still; in fact his movements became more animated.

“Hassan?” he said and turned on the side light.

Hassan was still asleep, but there was rapid movement under his closed eyelids….he must be dreaming.

A whimper escaped Hassan and Aziz sensed that this was not a pleasant dream.

“Hassan,” he said softly, hoping to rouse him.

“No…no…Aziz.”

Aziz’s heart lurched at the fear in his voice.

“Aziz!” Hassan suddenly cried and his eyes snapped open and he could see the fear in them.

“Hassan,” he said and those fear filled eyes turned to him…and the fear was replaced by tears.

“Aziz,” Hassan sobbed as he curled up against Aziz’s chest.

Aziz spoke soft words to him, patiently waiting for Hassan to calm. It was not the first time Hassan had suffered bad dreams…his past life ensured that he would be forever plagued by them.

He could only hope to comfort him when they were particularly bad.

“What did you dream…my Hassan?”

Hassan let out a long breath.

“I dreamt that you were dead.”

Aziz pulled him closer, “Clearly I am not.”

“B-but there was b-blood…and you w-were…and I was…”

“Ssh, don’t think on it, it was just a dream. I am here, you are here, and we are safe. Go back to sleep.”

Hassan moved even closer and Aziz stayed awake until he was sure Hassan was asleep.

“My Hassan, you will always be safe,” he whispered.

**********************

Matthew woke with fragments of the dream still in his head and no Aziz next to him. He felt panic rise before realising he had probably let him sleep...and today of all days.

He quickly showered and dressed. The first person he saw was he personal bodyguard, who despite the times he had tried Adir’s patience gave him a small smile when he approached.

“Where is Aziz?” he asked.

“Mister Bishara decided to move the meeting to the patio. He asked that you join him when you finally woke, sir.”

“Thank you Adir,” he said and headed for the back of the house.

Today was going to be an eventful day….well for the people at this meeting it would be, and he felt a frisson of   
excitement at what might transpire.

He blinked at the bright morning sun.

“Ah, there you are…come, sit, eat some breakfast,” Aziz said.

Matthew ignored the three men sitting opposite and reached for a croissant, until one of the men spoke.

“Well, he’s a pretty one, I heard you acquired another companion. Is he expensive to hire?”

Matthew glared at him…and noticed that Aziz said nothing…not that he needed to.

“Well, are you expensive, boy?” the man said…the let out a yelp of pain when hot coffee covered his hand.

Matthew leant forward and hissed, “I am not a whore, and next time it won’t be coffee….show me some respect.”

“Hassan, enough,” Aziz finally said and he sat down.

“Hassan is correct, you will show him respect. After all he is going to be in charge of my East Coast operations.”

Matthew watched the reactions of the three men.

“What…are you mad!”

“He’s just a boy!”

“The others won’t like this!”

Matthew flinched along with the others when Aziz slammed his fist onto the table.

“It is done….I care not what the others think. Hassan will be in charge and that is final. This meeting is finished…go back to New York and tell the others that I and their new chairman will be arriving on Wednesday. If I hear of any dissent, it will be dealt with terminally, is that understood?”

“They don't like it,” Matthew said once the three men had been escorted out of the house.

“No, but they will not say anything, they know on what side they should be. However, I think when we get to New York, you should show them what you can do.”

Matthew frowned...do what.

“I have rivals in New York and they are people that only understand the power of violence. Tell me Hassan, are you ready…ready to spill blood….to make your first kill?”

Matthew looked at Aziz and without hesitation said.

“If they are your rivals then they are mine…for you I would kill them all.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter...but some of Tom's past and his history with Aziz comes to light...and it's not good for Matthew.

Dominic was cursing the lack of speed the immigration staff were showing. It had been a tense flight…the words ‘Matthew’ and ‘collateral damage’ swirled around his mind.

Who the hell was Aziz Bishara that people considered him as something to be valued and Matthew to be nothing?

Although he’d taken the flight, he wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do when and if…a huge if he actually got to Matthew. He doubted Bishara was going to let Matthew go…or even if Matthew wanted to leave.

He knew he could end up in some shallow grave in the middle of nowhere, but he had to try…he loved Matthew, how could he not.

He was staring intently at the slow moving queues, so he never heard his name being spoken; not until it was repeated and quite loudly.

Then he looked and there was man in a suit and two uniformed officers.

“Mister Howard, could you please come with us.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll handcuffed to one of these officers and won’t that be embarrassing…but you will be coming with us.”

Thirty minutes later he was sitting what definitely looked like one of those offices you saw in movies about spies and government agencies. 

How the hell did they know he’d left the country? Then it dawned on him; the person who had spoken to him in the park.

“It was a bloody trap,” he said out loud.

He jumped when a voice said, “Not a trap…well not of our making…but that is another problem. You however Mister Howard are my current problem.”

He turned and his jaw dropped…not at the older man in the suit, but the person standing next to him…Tom.

“Dominic….”Tom said.

He just glared at Tom.

“Dominic, I couldn’t tell you.”

Dominic’s temper flared.

“Six weeks…you knew from the beginning where he was!”

“Don’t blame Thomas, Mister Howard. I imposed the silence on him, which perhaps I am now regretting, since someone else seemed to disagree with my decision. But since you are here, perhaps you can be of some assistance.”

Dominic eyebrows rose, “You think I’m going to helping a bunch of spooks.”

“Mister Howard…do you care for Matthew?”

He scowled, “What do you think? I’ve flown thousands of miles and with the knowledge that it could get me killed.”

“Point taken. Thomas tells me that you had a professional and then personal relationship with Matthew before he fell into the hands of Aziz Bishara.”

Dominic looked at Tom, then back at the man.

“Yes…for a while he was a patient in my clinic. But before that I had befriended him. The ‘personal’ relationship came much later.”

“Then I see no point in not being honest with you, Mister Howard. My agency and several others are about to try and take down Aziz Bishara, and unfortunately young Matthew is right in the cross-hairs. However, unlike our American allies, I have no wish to see the young man come to any harm.”

Tom spoke then.

“We’ll try and separate Matthew from Bishara…that’s where you’ll come in Dom.”

Dominic stared at him.

“Me…why the hell should I help you. I don’t even know who you are, Tom?”

Tom looked at the other man who nodded.

“Before I went to work for the Wolstenholmes’, I was in the military….Military Intelligence to be exact…and I have  
a score to settle with one Aziz Bishara.”

Dominic narrowed his eyes, “A score….as is revenge?”

“Yes, revenge. Aziz Bishara is responsible for the death of all the men in my Unit.”

Tom hesitated before speaking.

“And he killed my wife in front of me.”

************

Dominic sat and listened with mounting horror as Tom described what had happened in Kuwait.

“We had a good intelligence report that Bishara was selling arms to Al-Qaeda and that a deal was going down in his house just outside Kuwait City. Kate, my wife was the expert in who was who in the local cell, otherwise she wouldn’t have been on the mission. But it all went south really quickly…they knew we were coming.”

He stopped.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Dominic said.

“No, I have to…so you understand what Bishara is capable of. He had my men executed...they were just foot soldiers to him. But Kate, and I don’t know how, but he knew she was my wife.”

Tom stopped again.

“I managed to grab someone…. Bishara’s cousin. I said if he gave me Kate I’d let him go. Dominic, he just laughed…laughed and shot him…then he put his gun to Kate’s head and……”

Dominic felt tears welling, “Tom…I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, Kate knew the risks. But Dominic…Matthew, he doesn’t know the real Bishara. If he was willing to kill a family member to get away, what makes you think he won’t do that to Matthew?”

Dominic blanched…and that dream came screaming back into his head.

“What can I do to help?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Dominic's nightmare about to come true or will it be Matthew's?

Matthew had been left to his own devices since the encounter at breakfast. Aziz seemed to be in one meeting after another, and he been told by Aziz not to go anywhere near the office and his tone of voice had told Matthew that there would be no disobedience.

He’d been confined to upstairs, which he supposed wasn’t the worst place to be, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He still chafed against not being allowed to go outside on his own, but he supposed he could understand it.

Aziz had become very protective, to the point of paranoia, and he was rarely out of his company; except for now.

In a small act of defiance he’d logged on to the net and had read the latest on the ongoing trials of the members of the paedophile ring that he’d been a victim of. Of course they were still talking about his part in the trial and his subsequent disappearance.

The speculation was rife, that he’d been abducted by those that had yet to be exposed, after he’d been seen being dragged into a van outside a park.

The police were still looking for him, but he wasn’t on top of the list, and he didn’t want to be. Being snatched away from Aziz, even if it was only for a few weeks had terrified him, and if it happened again he knew he wouldn’t survive; he knew he would rather die than be separated from Aziz again.

He looked out of the window, it was now late afternoon and the sun was casting shadows before it dipped below the house.

He blinked then frowned…something glinted in the late sunlight; he wondered what it was. He shrugged his shoulder, it was probably nothing. He sighed and went back to surfing the net and waited for Aziz to finish his meetings.

****************

“Secondary target is still on the upper floor,” Dominic heard the calm voice of an agent. He knew who he meant by secondary target…Matthew.

“Primary target must still be on the lower level. Do we have a go time yet?”

“No, there’s too many guns at the moment…we wait until the numbers go down. Keep your eyes on the secondary target. If he moves from the upper level I need to know.”

Dominic didn’t like Matthew being called a target, it had way too many dark connotations for his liking….lethal connotations.

“They do know that Matthew is an innocent in this?” he said to Tom, who was busy watching the house through binoculars.

“Yes,” Tom said…even though Dominic had asked the question only minutes ago.

“It’s just they’re only interested in taking Bishara. It’s like Matthew means nothing.”

Tom put the binoculars down and turned to Dominic, “Dom, you know I won’t lie to you. There is a risk that Matthew could get caught in any crossfire. Bishara isn't going to go down without a fight. Those agents out there don’t have the emotional ties we have, but I promise I will try my best to get to him and keep him out of the line of fire….but Dom, this could end badly, and you have to be prepared for that.”

Dominic said nothing, but that dream flashed through his mind and the image of Matthew and the bloody hole in his chest.

*******************

“Hassan?” Aziz called as he waked into the bedroom suite. He’d finally finished dealing with ‘business’ and he was tense as hell; he always was after dealing with his associates.

The only piece of business that didn’t had been completely legal and could not be touched by any federal court; it was what he paid his lawyers good money for. Despite what others might say or think, he looked after those that he loved, and he loved the person that this involved.

Now all he wanted was to share the rest of the evening and bed with Hassan.

He got no response to his call and he was not in sight…was his lover sulking? He hadn’t been too happy at being told to stay upstairs. He supposed he would have some ruffled feathers to soothe.

He called out again and this time he got a reply.

He walked to the bathroom and he stopped at the door…..Allah, he was truly beautiful.

Hassan was standing in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely round his waist. 

Although Aziz knew every inch of the alabaster skin on that back, he still marvelled at its luminescence. 

He let his eyes travel down until he saw the scar that was just visible above the towel, and he felt a flash of anger at the act of cowardice that had caused it. One day he would repay that person, they would pay with their life.

“Busy day?” Hassan asked and Aziz could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Hassan, and breathed in the intoxicating smell of soap and Hassan’s own unique scent.

“Hassan…let us forget the day…it is late and I am tired and all I want is you.”

Hassan turned in his arms and Aziz was lost in those eyes.

“You want me?”

Hassan wrinkled his nose, “You stink of alcohol and cigars.”

“Then I will shower.”

“Do you need any help with that?” Hassan said, his voice low.

Aziz smiled and reached for the towel.

The shower took much longer than it should have, not that Aziz minded, especially since he had Hassan pinned against the tiles, Hassan’s legs wrapped round his waist…and oh the sounds that fell from those lips as he thrust hard into the tight heat of his lover….and the way he cried out his name when he came and the sinful moans that continued until his own release washed over him in a heated wave.

Sleep came easy to him, all tension gone from his body. He could never have dreamed that something he had once considered a prize to own would steal his heart; it was something he was going to hold onto forever….until they were both startled awake by shouting…and then gunfire. 

**********************

“Move!” Tom was yelling… and Dominic had to react fast when the group he was with began running towards the house.

He could hear the voices of the other agents in his ear.

“Both targets are on the move…someone take out those damn lights!”

Dominic heard more gunfire and the shattering of glass.

Tom suddenly grabbed him and began pulling him until they reached what looked like a side-door.

“Stay here with Thompson...do not follow, whatever you here. Make sure he stays.”

With that Tom was inside the house.

There was more gunfire…more shouting…then there was that awful silence…no chatter in his ear…no shouts, and once again the image of a blood covered Matthew flashed into his head.

“Fuck this!” he said and before the other man could stop him he was inside…..and in trouble.

He didn’t struggle against the hold that Bishara had on him and any fight he did have in him drained away when he saw what was in front of him.

Tom had one arm around Matthew’s throat and his weapon held to his temple.

Dominic could feel something cold against his throat…but his focus was on Matthew…who looked way too calm.

“Put the gun down and let him go, Bishara,” Tom said.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Bishara replied.

“I will shoot your little toy boy.”

“What and lose your leverage Thomas. You couldn’t do it back in Kuwait…you won’t do it now. Unlike yourself, I have no emotional ties to Mister Howard here. Let Hassan go and I will let you, Mister Howard and the rest of the agents walk.”

“You don’t have the men to back that up,” Tom said, tightening his hold on Matthew. “I will shoot him.” 

Aziz laughed, “Did you think that the only protection I had was a dozen men. You have less than five minutes, then you will be as dead as your wife and Mister Howard here will be enjoying my company...not.”

“Don’t you think I thought of that,” Tom said, just as the sound of sirens filled the air.

He began to move backwards taking Matthew with him and Bishara moved forwards, pushing Dominic in front of him.

It was when they reached the door that Matthew reacted and stamped on Tom’s foot then somehow managed to latch onto his arm with his teeth. Tom reflexively let go and Matthew broke free of his grip.

At the same time Aziz shoved Dominic away and aimed his weapon at Tom.

There was a single shot which made Dominic’s ears ring….but he still heard a cry that came from the other side of the room.

He looked over and his dream…no nightmare was playing right out in front of him.

Matthew was on his knees, holding Aziz and he was covered in blood….Aziz’s blood….and Aziz’s gun held against his own temple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One life ends..............or is it two?

Matthew wasn’t sure what was happening. One minute he was sleeping off heated love-making, the next there were people shouting and gunfire.

He found himself being chivvied along by Adir, his personal bodyguard. He was panicking because Aziz was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he found himself pushed to the floor, and when he righted himself it was only to stare into the lifeless eyes of Adir. He didn’t even get to feel shock, as he was hauled up by his tee-shirt.

His eyes widened when he saw it was Tom, and for a moment he was shocked into co-operation…until he saw Aziz, and he had Dominic and was holding a gun to his throat.

He tried not to flinch when he felt cold steel against his temple. He kept his eyes on Aziz’s…they said ‘trust me’, and he did, even when Tom pressed the muzzle even harder into his temple.

He knew Dominic was staring at him, but his eyes were only on Aziz as Tom began backing up. He knew that more men would be coming, then he heard sirens and his world came crashing down.

It was one bullet, just one piece of brass that shattered his world.

With a cry that came from the bottom of his soul he fell to his knees beside Aziz.

“No,” he whispered and locked eyes again with Aziz…but he could see death in them.

Aziz was trying to raise a hand, so he grabbed it and brought it to his face, not caring about the blood; his tears diluting it.

“My beautiful….Hassan,” Aziz said, blood slowly pooling on the floor and slowing drowning him.

Matthew watched as life left Aziz’s eyes, and as it did it took his with it. He gathered Aziz in his arms, then he saw the discarded gun. He let   
Aziz’s body rest on his legs and took the gun, raising it to his own temple.

“Matthew…don’t.”

********************

Dominic’s ears were stilling ringing from the shot, but his attention was focused on Matthew.

“Matthew…don’t,” he said.

He was surprised that Matthew looked at him. He could see movement in his peripheral vision, he chanced a look away. He saw the FBI agent, gun still raised inching forward.

He looked back at Matthew, with the gun still held against his temple. He flicked his eyes towards Tom, who looked shocked, but was also inching forward.

He looked back at Matthew and tried to ignore the blood and the body.

“Matthew, put the gun down,” he said, hoping his voice sounded calm.

There was the ominous click of the safety being taken off.

“Matthew, please.”

He could see the tears tracking down Matthew’s face.

“You don’t want to do this.”

Matthew actually laughed, but there was no mirth in it.

“Nothing left to live for.”

Dominic could see that Tom was almost within tackling distance.

“Yes you do, you have your family.”

“Family!” Matthew spat. “You mean the family that locked me up in a loony bin…twice!”

Dominic saw the gun waver slightly as Matthew’s temper flared.

“A family that loves you.”

“Only one person loved me.”

Dominic tried not to be hurt by those words…focus Dom.

“He loved you?”

Matthew nodded and more tears fell.

“Would he want you to do this?”

Matthew’s eyes dropped to Aziz’s body.

“Would he?”

“No.”

“He would want you to live.”

The next question made Dominic’s heart ache.

“And you love him?”

“Yes.”

Dominic could see Tom move again, but he held up his hand and Tom stopped.

“Then you have to live, because he wouldn’t want this.”

Matthew let out what sounded like a half-sob, half-groan…and his arm dropped and the gun clattered to the floor.

Tom moved and snatched it away, not that Matthew noticed. He’d gathered Aziz’s body in his arms again and was holding him against his chest, more blood soaking his clothes. He began to rock back and forth, a low keening escaping him.

The FBI agent spoke then, putting away the gun that had killed Aziz.

“We have to move them.”

“Not now,” Dominic heard Tom say.

“Sorry, I have orders.”

As he was speaking more agents appeared; all wearing different ID’s.

A couple of them started to…well, tried to extract Aziz’s body from Matthew’s arms…and of course Matthew reacted.

He went for the nearest agent, inflicting a bloody welt on his face, before he was dragged away, yelling abuse in Arabic.

“Leave him!” Dominic snapped and finally moved, giving Matthew no choice as he wrapped him in his arms.

To his relief Matthew didn’t resist and Dominic kept his head turned away as the agents placed Aziz’s body in a body bag.

“Don’t look,” he whispered when Matthew whimpered.

When the sound of the bag being closed filled the air Matthew’s knees buckled and Dominic held him tighter…holding him up.

“It’s okay,” he said, not caring that his shirt was getting soaked, and he bore the pain of the grip Matthew had on his skin.

“Mister Howard?” a voice said and he looked up. He saw two more agents and the man in the suit.

But what caught his eye was the handcuffs in one of the agent’s hands.

“No,” he said and looked over at Tom, who shook his head.

Dominic let go of Matthew, who didn’t resist or react when he was cuffed…and Dominic knew he’d shut down again, and this time he might   
not be there to bring him back.

***************

One month later…..

“So, they released Bishara’s body the day after?” Tome said.

“Yes, religious grounds,” the same man in the suit replied.

“And Matthew?”

“That proved to be more complicated. There were at least a dozen agencies wanted him extradited to their country. They, along with our American allies seen to think he knows about Bishara’s operations and where all the money and his associates are.”

“And does he?”

“It appears he’s not talking…hasn’t done since they took him into custody. So, no-one knows and Bishara’s men aren’t talking. It seems their loyalty not only goes beyond death but also extends to young Matthew.”

“Then they have to release him.”

The man sighed, “They have no evidence directly linking him to anything. I hear they are going to return him to the UK but under the strict proviso that he’s placed under house arrest. But Thomas, that doesn’t mean he’s still not a target for others that aren’t so concerned for his welfare, he’ll always have a target on his back.”

Tom shook his head, “He won’t like being locked up again, but it’s better than him being in some federal prison. When do you think he’ll be put on a plane?”

“There’s some paperwork, as always, but within the week.”

“Won’t they want him back?”

“They’d like that…but since he’s not committed any major crime over here, the Home Secretary has said no. I think we have Mister Wolstenholme’s none to insignificant influence for that.”

“I’m sorry it ended the way it did,” Tom said; he hadn’t spoken to the Wolstenhomes or Dominic since the raid.

“It was inevitable, it’s just a shame young Matthew was caught in the crossfire. Are you still employed by the Wolstenholmes?”

Tom nodded, “I’ll be responsible for making sure Matthew stays in the house. They don’t blame me…they blame it all on Bishara. Although I’m not sure that Matthew is going to feel the same.”

********************

“How long till the plane lands?” Mrs Wolstenholme said.

“In about an hour,” Mister Wolstenholme replied.

“I’m so glad he’s coming home.”

“Philippa…this isn’t the Matthew we knew, you do know that?”

Mrs Wolstenholme looked at her husband.

“I know, but perhaps he can be again.”

They fell silent and waited for the plane to arrive. They were joined by Chris and Dominic, along with Tom and several of his staff.

No-one spoke, all lost in the private thoughts.

*********************

Dominic and Chris were going to meet Matthew off the plane, with Tom and Dominic Anderson as escorts.

Dominic felt his stomach flutter…how had Matthew been coping? How much more damage had been done in the weeks he’d been in custody?

“Here they come,” Chris said and Dominic looked up and took in a breath.

Matthew looked ill; he was skinner that before, if that was possible, and he had none of the attitude that he’d witness so many times before.

The handover was done in silence and so was the drive home. Matthew didn’t acknowledge anyone and when they entered the family home, he walked up the stairs and closed the door to everyone.

Matthew may be physically home…but mentally he was far from it.

This thought Dominic was going to be a long-long road, and the ending was an uncertain one.

 

TBC in “Broken Melody”


End file.
